A day in the life?
by Gil-sama
Summary: Es una historia muy poco corriente...Era de esperar, está sacada de un sueño.


No pinto nada aquí. Es demasiado…¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Raro? No, eso se queda corto. Pero no tengo más remedio, me espera un largo curso y…Como todos los días sean así de extraños, creo que se me fundirá el cerebro. Vale, vale, relájate. Empecemos por el principio.

* * *

Primer día de clase…Y con un poco de suerte, el último. No, sé realista, eso no va a ocurrir.

Parece que ese día me levanté con el pie derecho (Vaya, soy zurdo, tengo que escribir las frases al revés). El despertador sonó a la hora, posiblemente sea lo único normal que me ha pasado hoy. Levanté la persiana con fuerza, nacida seguramente de mis pocas ganas de madrugar. Nada más abrir, el Sol, que brillaba mucho más de lo que yo esperaba, me dejó ciego durante unos largos segundos durante los que, al menos, tuve la puntería de acertar y caer sobre la cama. Me quedé un largo rato ahí tendido hasta que me di cuenta de una cosa: Un segundo más y me quedaría dormido. No podía permitirlo. Yo NUNCA llego tarde y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Tras vestirme (A velocidad de oso perezoso, todo hay que decirlo) y asegurarme de que mi aspecto era visible (Cosa que por supuesto conseguí), bajé a la cocina. Al ver a mi madre y a mi hermano se me alegró la cara y me senté a la mesa con la misma sonrisa de siempre. En parte me alivió ver que no era el único que parecía caerse de sueño, mi hermanito bostezaba continuamente y cómo no, a mí se me pegaban todos y cada uno de sus bostezos. No hay ningún hecho a destacar de aquí en adelante…No al menos hasta la llegada al que sería mi nueva "cárcel" durante los próximos nueve meses (Obviamente ya tenía varios planos y rutas de escape por si me apetecía salir a tomar el aire). Pues bien, avancemos al que sería el comienzo del día más extraño y desquiciante de mi vida.

* * *

Vaya, en serio, no me esperaba que esto…Este palacio digno de universidad de película americana fuera mi nuevo instituto. Ah, espera, que tú no lo puedes ver…Scheiße, siempre se me olvida…Esperad, os lo describiré: Una entrada kilométrica, con escaleras que parecían sacadas de un templo azteca, cuatro pisos, según mis planos, sacados de Internet el día anterior para ir planificando rutas de exploración y huída, todo el edificio formaba un inmenso cuadrado, ¡Con claustro y todo! Y con claustro me refiero a un enorme jardín de palacete renacentista itialiano con su propia élite de jardineros vigilando cada hoja y cada rama las 24 h del día y una fuente que con solo verla apetecía darse un buen chapuzón (Ya tengo nuevo reto para la lista de cosas que hacer antes de ser expulsado). Básicamente el instituto se repartía así:

-Sótano: Todo un misterio. Los planos indican que se reparte en cinco salas enormes. Una de ellas es el gimnasio y las otras…Pues no lo sé, cosas típicas de sótano de instituto; sala de calderas, almacén con cadáveres y objetos malditos, ratas y un largo etc.

-Primer piso (O piso bajo, ¿Qué importa?): Nada más entrar, algunas de las clases de los más mayores (Yo estoy en tercero, así que no me toca). En el lado izquierdo del cuadrado, mi primera clase (Matemáticas, buaj, y la única, por cierto, que tengo en el primer piso) y a la derecha…Zona desconocida por el momento. Más clases, supongo. En el lado opuesto estaban las oficinas, secretaría, conserjería, etc, etc.

-Segundo piso (¿Primero?): Más clases desconocidas repartidas por todo el cuadrado, aparte de unos talleres y los laboratorios. Tenemos clases de manualidades, guau, eso no lo dan en cualquier sitio…No me malinterpretéis, no estoy emocionado, porque no es que se me den mal (A mí nada se me da mal) pero…Bueno, simplemente no me gusta, y punto. Nada más que decir de este piso.

-Tercer piso(…): Todas las clases de los niños más peques. Y con más peques me refiero a los canijos que dicen ser los de primero de ESO, a pesar de tener la estatura de un crío de primaria. ¿Qué ocurre con su generación? ¿Hubo una huelga de madres contra el calcio? No lo sé, el caso es que es una auténtica azaña subir por las escaleras sin cargarse a alguno por el camino (Gott jamás había visto a tantos juntos, son como una manada de pulgas paseando entre pastores belgas). Por suerte yo no pinto nada en este piso, ya que quitando las clases de informática, todo lo demás está repartido entre el primero y el segundo.

Ah, se me olvidaba, en el lado opuesto a la entrada, ocupando los dos últimos pisos, están todos los apartamentos de los profes. No sabía que había tantos, tampoco son tantas clases que dar…O tal vez son pocos apartamentos pero muy grandes. Eso habrá que investigarlo, pero luego.

* * *

Ahora suena el timbre (Desquiciante, por cierto) y tengo que ir corriendo a clase de mates, buena manera de empezar el día y el curso… Al menos no tengo que enfrentarme a las temidas escaleras. Pobres gorditos y gorditas, no quiero hacerles sentir peor, pero como alguno tenga clases en los pisos de arriba lo va a tener muy difícil para subir entre tanto caos y estampida. Si alguien tropezase y cayese por las escaleras, seguramente se montaría una escena siniestramente parecida a la del Rey León. Vale, ya me dejo de tonterías, voy a llegar tarde y eso no lo puedo permitir. Tras una corta carrera de obstáculos vivos y no muertos (Véase alumnos en su primer día de clase y con tele y play dentro de la habitación y padres con sueño profundo) llego a mi primera clase, al fondo del lado izquierdo. Ya están todos sentaditos, pero ah, no ha sonado el timbre, es más suena unos segundos después de haber llegado yo. ¡Soy inocente de llegar tarde! Por desgracia eso no me libra de las malas miradas. ¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? ¿Les han robado el alma o algo así? Si las miradas matasen…¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Será por mi aspecto? ¿O serán simples celos de adolescentes? Tengo suficientes años de experiencia en colegios para saber que a veces hasta el mejor de los looks puede ser víctima de las más crueles burlas si cumplen con la siguiente condición: Destacar. Y me da en la nariz que tener el pelo blanco es sinónimo de destacar. Supongo que mi cara bonita tampoco lo arregla…Vale, tengo un problema. Uno grave, además. Y como no era suficiente (Siempre tiene que haber más, si no, no tiene gracia), nada más sentarme descubro que mi compañero de al lado es, cómo no, el tipo más odioso entre los odiosos, alguien que ha dedicado su pobre existencia a intentar mangonearme. Sí, él es mi enemigo de la infancia. Ah, qué recuerdos, tuvimos tantas peleas…Por supuesto, siempre las ganaba yo, cosa que no ha hecho más que aumentar su odio hacia mi persona. No le nombraré porque no quiero que las fans enfurecidas os tiréis a por él como tigres, después de todo puedo con él, tampoco soy tan cruel…Creo.

La clase sigue su ritmo desesperantemente normal y lento (Véase darle vueltas al boli con los dedos hasta tirarlos por ahí). A pesar de que es el primer día y todo el mundo sabe que por mucho que insistan los profes el primer día no se hace nada, esta hora resultó ser mortal, tanto para mis fuerzas como para mi sonrisa, que por más que intento reanimar me resulta inútil. Vaya, ¿Cómo estará mi hermanito? Como es más pequeño le toca en una clase distinta. Más les vale no haberse metido con él o mi día del Juicio Final para que me expulsen del colegio se tendrá que adelantar bastante. Por desgracia no tengo tiempo de ir a asegurarme de que se encuentra bien, tengo que ir corriendo a la tan famosa clase de manualidades o arte o lo que quiera que sea. En teoría es en el segundo piso, en la cara Sur del cuadrado. Es decir, justo encima de la entrada. Corro lo más que puedo hacia las escaleras pero es inútil, cuando llego están tan colapsadas que si tirásemos un alfiler se pincharían seis o siete (¿Dónde he oido yo eso…? No importa, quedaba bien decirlo, ¡No me mates por Copyright!). Bueno, no tengo más remedio así que me adentro en esta jungla caótica y salvaje a la que todos llaman escalera. Ahí soy testigo por primera vez de la invasión de los gnomos (Toda una tribu, además) que son los niños de primero. Nada más verlos me entra pánico. ¡Es imposible que cojan todos en tres o cuatro clases! Subo a toda prisa, por suerte los de mi edad saben lo peligroso que es quedarse más tiempo de la cuenta en los peldaños y el ritmo de subida es bueno. Al llegar al segundo piso estoy más cansado de lo que esperaba. Será por el subidón de adrenalina. Bueno, ahora sólo queda buscar la clase de arte. Consulto el mapa. Subí por las escaleras de la izquierda, así que ahora tengo que ir hasta el centro del pasillo y entonces debería estar…¡Ahí! Parece que no tuve problemas en encontrarla…Un momento, ¿Qué es esto? En la clase hay una profesora totalmente distinta (Hablé con mi profe de arte unos días antes, cuando fui a mirar en qué clase me tocaba y la señorita, muy amable, la verdad, me dijo con su sonrisa radiante digna de anuncio de pasta de dientes que ella se encargaría de mi grupo). Qué extraño. Ahora que lo pienso, todos los alumnos tienen sobre la mesa el libro de física y química. Scheiße! Me he equivocado, menos mal que no llegué a entrar, sólo me quedé en el marco de la puerta y tuve la buena fortuna de que nadie se dio cuenta y pude salir pitando de allí. Genial, a ver, saquemos el mapa de nuevo. ¡Pero seré idiota…! ¡La clase me toca en el tercer piso! Por suerte casi todos se han metido ya en sus clases y el pasillo parece transitable al fin. Subo a toda prisa, saltándome todos los escalones que mis rígidos pantalones de uniforme me permiten y al llegar al sitio indicado…¿¡Pero qué clase de brujería es esta?! ¡Esta clase tampoco es la mía! Tan solo son un montón de alumnos de segundo dando lengua! Y el profesor ni siquiera está en clase, tan sólo su libro…Espera, ¿Me estaré volviendo loco? ¿No acaba de cambiarse la página sola? Pestañeo un par de veces, echándole la culpa al sueño. Algunos alumnos se han percatado de mi presencia, pronto alertarán a los demás. Es hora de huir.

Estoy apoyado en una columna revisando el mapa. Es imposible, la clase parece estar cada vez en un sitio diferente. Vale, alguien me está gastando una broma muy pesada. ¿Estará la clase en la cara Norte? Vamos a averiguarlo. ¿Pero acaso en ese lado no estaban solo los apartamenos de los profes? Bah, a estas alturas ya no me sorprende nada. Voy por el lado izquierdo del cuadrado. Se nota cuándo pasas de un lado a otro ya que, aparte de pasar por una enorme esquina (Evidentemente), la pintura y la distribución de las clases cambia completamente. En este caso las pareces pasan de ser blancas y amarillas a ser de un color ocre bastante acogedor. Aparte de eso, parece que los pisos de ese lado están un metro o así más bajos que los otros. Al bajar las escaleras, cuatro o cinco peldaños por suerte (Hasta las narices estaba ya de escaleras), me doy cuenta de un hecho bastante curioso: Desde que he subido al tercer piso no he vuelto a oír una sola voz. Es más, muchas de las clases estaban abiertas y vacías. Qué extraño. Al mirar por una de las ventanas del pasillo comprendo por qué: Está atardeciendo. Pero…¡Eso es imposible! ¡Apenas he tardado unos minutos en subir las escaleras! Empezando a coger una paranoia de las gordas, miro instintivamente mi muñeca. Sin reloj, cómo no. Resoplo, todo esto está empezando a ponerme de los nervios. Por alguna razón, algo me atrae a continuar explorando. Los pasillos parecen de hotel (Alfombra roja y todo) y por suerte no hay ningún profe merodeando por ellos. Es como si el edificio estuviese vacío. Pronto llego al que podría ser el centro del lado Norte. Hay algo que no encaja, parece que aquí han colocado una pared sin sentido alguno. La pared dividía un amplio pasillo en otros dos simétricos, pero dejaba un hueco para conectarlos. A ver cómo me las apaño para explicarlo mejor… Como un circuito de carreras rectangular, con una pared en medio para evitar que hagan trampas y se cuelen por donde no se debe. Al fondo de este extraño pasillo había unos enormes ventanales desde los que pude ver anochecer. Sumido en esa hipnosis, lo que deberían haber sido al menos 15 minutos pasaron en pocos segundos. Y luego oscuridad total. La luna lucía a duras penas, tapada por densas nubes y yo, más desconcertado, si es que se podía, me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme. Todo iba bien hasta que llegué a un pasillo cercano a la esquina del lado izquierdo. Fui tan torpe que al intentar encender la luz acabé tocando un timbre. ¿En serio? ¿Justo ahora? Pues nada, a correr se ha dicho. No tengo ni idea de si llegaron a abrir, mis piernas no pararon hasta llegar al mismo punto del que había partido: Los ventanales. Muy mosqueado, pensé en recurrir a una ruta alternativa, es decir, legar hasta el lado Este y salir por ahí. Pero nada más salir de la "seguridad" de los ventanales y meterme en la oscuridad de los pasillos comprendí que no era buena idea. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Apenas había avanzado unos metros por un pasillo ancho y penosamente iluminado, algo me dejó paralizado. No entiendo por qué, no oí ningún ruido, tampoco vi ninguna aparición ni me llegó la típica ráfaga de viento helado. Tan solo una oleada de pánico que me invadió por momentos. Giré lentamente la cabeza hacia uno de los pasillos que conectaban con el grande. No se veía el final pero algo me dijo que ahí había una puerta. No sé qué creería mi subconsciente que se escondía tras esa puerta, pero me obligó a salir de ahí cagando leches. Y otra vez al punto de partida…Gott qué desesperación. Pero en parte lo agradecí, al menos ahora contaba con un poco de luz, por muy escasa que fuera. Me escondí tras una planta que adornaba el final del pasillo y esperé. Juraría que me habían seguido. Alguien o algo…No lo sé. Pasaron lentos, lentísimos minutos. No me atrevo a decir cuántos, supongo que a estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de que el tiempo está loco no, lo siguiente. Todo parecía en calma. Ni un solo ruido. Y mi subconsciente acabó por tranquilizarse. Entonces me puse en movimiento. Retomaría otra vez la ruta izquierda, daba igual si me pillaba el tipo cuyo timbre toqué antes, por nada del mundo volvería a meterme por el pasillo derecho.

Pero apenas tuve tiempo a ejecutar mi plan. Di un paso, un solo paso y esa sensación volvió. ¡Viene a por mí! ¿¡Pero quién?! ¡¿Dónde?! Una bombilla estalló a mis espaldas, echando un último chispazo. Me dio un brinco el corazón y cuando quise darme cuenta estaba corriendo de nuevo. Estalló una bombilla más. Estaba cerca, podía notarlo. Me metí por un pasillo muy mal iluminado y entonces supe que estaba perdido.

Sí, esa cosa me atrapó. No sentí dolor alguno, tan solo…Me desmayé. Y cuando desperté estaba en mi cama de nuevo, con el sonido repetitivo del despertador atosigándome el cerebro, que a estas alturas estaba hecho papilla. Me puse en pie aturdido y levanté la persiana, sentía que si seguía un momento más a oscuras me daría un patatús. Pasé de la ceguera, pasé de vestirme y bajé en pijama y aún con la cabeza dándome vueltas, colapsándose con tanta pregunta y tan poca respuesta. Al llegar, mi madre y mi hermano me miraron con cara rara.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-¿Qué día es hoy? –es lo único que pude decir, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-El primer día de clase, me temo –resopló mi hermano.

Sentí que por un momento se me paraba el corazón.

¿Qué está…Pasando?

* * *

Ok. Sé que es una historia rara. Muy rara. Pero no se podía pedir menos ya que la saqué de un sueño, ¿Y desde cuándo los sueños son normales? A pesar de todo, intenté normalizar la historia un poquito, haciendo el escenario más…Coherente. Por ejemplo, el pasillo raro dividido no era un pasillo normal y corriente, era toda una cocina, con lavadora y todo. Raro, ¿Eh? Bueno, no importa, lo raro mola y punto(?)

Bueno, ahora la historia está resubida y mejorada (O eso quiero creer) ya que la otra la escribí a las dos de la madrugada y es imposible que no se pudiese mejorar -.- Espero que así guste más~ Y ya que estoy aprovecho para contestar el review. Porque se contesta aquí, ¿Verdad? Sinceramente no lo sé, soy aún muy novata, no me pidáis demasiado -gota- Da igual, yo respondo y punto.

**RozenSword:** Lo primero, danke shön por el review~^w^ Y no fue un sueño loco, fue algo peor. Yo solo digo que cuando me levanté tenía más sueño que al acostarme :´D Y lo de Gil...Simplemente no sé cómo hacer que se parezca más T^T Parece que su personalidad es demasiado awesome para mí...Supongo que algún día mejoraré. Y a Gilbird simplemente no sabía dónde ponerle...Como no salía en el sueño no supe hacerle hueco :´D


End file.
